Servant To No One
by SanctumL'Cie96
Summary: Glendower's whole life was interrupted when the Purge hit. Yet, he was not to be killed, and was taken to the Primarch where he makes a shocking discovery and is also branded a l'Cie of the Sanctum. Yet helps comes to him from a divine presence and he is soon reunited with those close to him. YujxOC Slash! Don't like, don't read. First fic!


Prologue: The True Face of the Sanctum

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**I have been trying to find a way to put my plot into words so I am hoping that this is the way to do it, and I hope you enjoy this story. Be sure to Rate and Review, and give any constructive criticism, just do be gentle with it.**

**Glendower is a name of Welsh origin, translating as 'valley of water'**

His ears were ringing, and his head ached where he had whacked his head on the side of the train as it was brought to a forced stop. Glendower was aware of someone shaking his shoulder and muted explosions in the background, and a voice in the foreground. He slowly opened his ocean blue eyes to see blue feathery hair and striking gold eyes meeting his own.

"Glen! Come on, time to go!" the young man ordered and he slowly regained his senses.

"Yuj? What happened?" he asked weakly.

"I'll explain that later, right now we have to move" the fashion genius of NORA said, pulling the other to his feet. "I've found your wrist blades. We've got a lot of fighting" the young man said and the other raised a brow, running a hand through his side cropped, jet black hair.

"We're on Pulse?" he asked warily and Yuj snorted.

"I'd rather be in Pulse right now"

"What do you mean, Yuj? What's going on?"

"The Sanctum never were sending us to Pulse. They were going to murder every last one of us. The train stopped and Gadot attacked the guard, and freed us. We crashed when we tried to take control of it and you hit your head" he said and Glendower raised both brows in shock. "Get out of those robes, grab your blades and help us"

Yuj grabbed a manadrive and used it to cast Cure on him quickly before grabbing hold of the two blades that the other had used to defend himself in case of home intruders or monsters. Glen then quickly disposed of the Purge robes, revealing that he still wore the same clothes he had on when he was Purged. He wore a navy blue sleeveless shirt with white trim and a pair of navy jeans that hugged his legs. Three blue scarves hang from his belt around his right hip down to his upper shin and a pouch hangs loosely on his left and lastly he wore a pair of knee-high boots. He had sheathes for his blades in a criss cross on his lower back.

"That feels much better" he said, taking the blades and placing them in their sheathes, the weight now comforting. They were actually Tonfa, but they referred to them as wrist blades as it actually sounded better.

"Now that you're done making yourself comfortable, we have to find the others" Yuj said, grabbing a machine gun from one of the either fallen or dead PSICOM soldiers and they headed out through a breach. They get a look in at the site. Much of the Hanging Edge now burns, the former city now a war zone. The cries of people as they are killed in cold blood for just been near to something that wasn't meant to be in their home. He gasped as he saw PSICOM summoning it's bioweapons to help them in the fight.

"This is cold blooded murder" he muttered as a behemoth charged at some people resisting.

"We were just the accidents that needed to be swept under the rug" Yuj muttered. One of the airships that the Sanctum utilized dropped off three gunmen who spotted them and told them to drop their weapons.

"As if I'm going to roll over and die" he said, grabbing the handles of his blades and drawing them.

"We have to find the others. We're outnumbered!" Yuj said, taking aim.

Yuj began to fire a barrage of bullets whilst Glendower ran at full pelt towards the soldiers who got behind cover. Just as the blue haired boy stopped firing, the blade wielder made it to them and sliced into one of their chests deeply with a sweep of his wrist. He then turned and blocked when they took out batons to fight him. Yuj took the opportunity of one of them been distracted and killed the one that was about to strike his companion in the back of the head whilst he finished the third with a slash across the neck.

"PSICOM haven't fought a war in centuries. At least this unit hasn't"

"There's a unit that has?" Yuj asked with a raised brow as they moved along the aerorail.

"The Eden division. It's the only unit that has any actual training"

"How'd you know that?"

"I don't, I'm just thinking logically. Eden is the capital, it is the centre for the Sanctum and the fal'Cie, Eden is there. It needs to be protected" Glendower answered and the other nodded. They noticed that there was a lull in the fighting, at least on the rail where they were and they noticed a large amount of refugees. There was also a noticeably taller figure that they both recognised.

"Snow!" Yuj pointed out. Just as they were about to move, a group of four soldiers, two wielding batons, the others using guns approached behind them and the blade wielder moved in front of Yuj. "What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"Protecting you! Get to Snow!" he said.

"I'm not leaving you with them!" Yuj said cocking his weapon.

"Better one of us make it than neither. Go! Now!" he turned his head to the side.

Yuj looked at the overwhelming odds and then back at Glendower and then towards Snow. He lowered his weapon and gave him one last lingering look, the other closing his eyes and nodding before giving the soldiers in front of him his attention. The gunmen, oddly enough had lowered their weapons and the men with the batons now stood to fight.

"I'll bring back help, Glen!" he shouted.

"Keep those civilians alive"

He stood ready to fight them and the two Enforcers do the same. He lunges at them and begins a series of slashes and stabs that each of them parry easily. It's then he realises that he's dealing with more trained soldiers than the normal ones. His back is turned for a moment to parry a strike and then he feels a pain in his head where he's been hit.

"This one will do just fine, as the Primarch ordered" one of the Enforcers say and he's aware of been lifted through a gravity spell, cast through a manadrive. He slips into unconsciousness just as a ship hovers above him.

* * *

The warmth of a Cure washes over him and he opens his ocean blues to the sight of a Sanctum Seraph holding his hand to him where the synthetic magic came from. He sits up, aware of the stiffness in his muscles which must have been caused by the fact he was unconscious on a cold hard floor. The Seraph leaves and he feels as though he is alone, until he hears a voice that he recognises but he can't put a finger to it.

"Good, you are awake" the voice is deep, but not comforting.

"Who? Where?" he asks confused.

"Over here, child" the voice said and he turned to the source. The Primarch was stood in his regal robes, but instead of feeling relief of been pulled away from the Purge, he felt seething anger for his decision to Purge everyone in Bodhum. "I can feel your anger, see it in your eyes" the old man said and he scoffed.

"You have ruined countless lives. Myself included" he spat out.

"For the protection of countless others. Surely their protection is worth more than your life?" he asked.

"I care about the safety of myself and the safety of those I care for. Everyone else can be damned for all I care. Why not send us to Pulse as you had intended?" he asked and the man sighed, before he started to walk around the younger male.

"You would still exist. Why should we be burdened with moving you and risking our soldiers, our protectors, for lives that would end anyway?" he sounded apathetic now and it was angering him a lot more. "We would be reducing the risks to our soldiers and offering you painless deaths instead of dragged out ones that you are likely to have in the world below"

"Hmm, and why drag me here?"

"The fal'Cie have a proposition for you" he said and Glendower chuckled humourlessly.

"Negotiating with a fal'Cie? That is new"

"Due to recent events, the fal'Cie are worried of more Pulsian threats and thus have requested a guardian of sorts. So they offer you a chance to be cleansed by becoming a l'Cie" he said and the other gaped in shock. Cursed? Made to be a slave to protect the fal'Cie. And once they deem it necessary they would put him into crystal stasis and wait until they needed another 'favour' that they are unable to fulfil themselves.

"And lose my freedom? I'd rather die tainted than as a slave" he said and then Dysley chuckled sinisterly.

"Oh child. You seem to be under the illusion that you would be given the choice. Do perish the thought" he said and the other looked ready to run, but the doors sealed themselves just in case.

"So I'm to be taken to Eden for branding" he stated, more than asked.

"Actually, I shall be the one to carry out your branding"

"How…?"

He watches as the owl that has often been seen with him in his public appearances flies down from its perch and into the man's staff, a blinding light causing Glendower to look away from him. When he turned back, he gasped and began to move away as the Primarch wasn't really the Primarch anymore.

The fal'Cie that the Primarch has become appeared as a towering, bronze being with gold lining, alien markings visible on his skin, and four face-masks grafted onto the sides of his head as adornments. He has a snake-like throat with gills. His eyes lack pupils and he has an eerie grin with sharp, dagger-like teeth. Glen noticed the symbol of the Sanctum on what looked like armour that the fal'Cie wore to protect its body.

"What…?!" is all the Purgee can say in the face of this.

"You see, I am a fal'Cie" it begins to explain. "My name is Barthandelus. I am the true voice of the Sanctum and the lord-sovereign over all Cocoon fal'Cie"

"What of the Primarch?" Glendower asked.

"I am the Primarch. Merely a disguise"

"This whole time you've been the one making the decisions. You murdered those people. You're still murdering all of those people including the ones I care for!" he was ranting now as he chuckled sadistically.

"A necessary sacrifice" was all he said.

The four face masks opened their mouths and they began to glow white. Four streams of energy snaked out of them and they approached him, wrapping around his wrists and his legs, rooting him to the spot. Unable to do anything, he watched in shock as Barthandelus himself shot out a faster stream of light that hit him on his right bicep. There was a searing pain as the brand was etched onto his skin, but he remained calm, because he knew that if he panicked now, he could make it worse and become a Cie'th in the process. It ended, and soon he passed out, the one thing in his mind was a prayer to any deity that will listen.

* * *

Glendower was floating in darkness, although he could see himself clearly. His brand was glowing a faint blue and felt warm for the moment. He looked around, hoping to see something, anything, but he could see nothing. Then a deep blue crystal appeared in front of him in the shape of a horn, one that belonged to a creature.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"_The space between two worlds" _a disembodied female voice answered.

"Who said that?" the new l'Cie asked.

"_They refer to me as many things. The Goddess of Death, the Deity Without Divine Power, The Merciful Angel of the Afterlife. However, you may know me as Etro" _she said, her voice washing over him, soothing him.

"And why are you here?"

"_You prayed that someone would answer you in your time of need, and thus here I am" _

"Yet without divine power, you can't help me. Not now" he said, downtrodden.

"_Dear one, that is not true. I may be without power, however I am still a fal'Cie. I cannot change your fate as a l'Cie, but I can scorch your brand. And I can give you a new Focus" _she offered and he looked up with hope in his eyes. _"Your branding by those who are supposed to protect you has been witnessed by me, and I see the unfairness of it" _she said and he smiled.

His brand began to glow brighter and it burned slightly, as though it were been literally scorched. It then stopped and he looked at the new brand, finding it to be totally white. A series of images then flashed through his mind. Eden, monsters in the city, him destroying a few. He then determined his Focus. If he so chose, he would have to return to Eden to defend it from something that was due to happen, and soon.

"Thank you" he said, truly grateful. "But I am still trapped" he pointed out.

"_You are not. Your friends are close by, and I have placed you away from them. Return now to your realm, enjoy your newfound freedom"_

With that, a white light appeared, and then he opened his eyes slowly…


End file.
